villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Bob (Boxing Target)
Furious Bob '''(also known as '''Furious Bob the Boxing Target) is an antagonist in A Project Guy and the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. He was the leader and boss of the Gym villains until his death on November 10 2018. He was also Pink Awesome's arch-nemesis. Although he was the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals video franchise, Furious Bob was the titular secondary antagonist of an episode of the Puppet Pals Bob the Builder series called Furious Bob the Boxing Target, with Furious Bob the Builder being the main antagonist. However, even though Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Furious Bob the Boxing Target episode in Bob the Builder season 1, Furious Bob the Boxing Target is more dangerous than Furious Bob the Builder as Furious Bob the Builder is played for laughs while Furious Bob the Boxing Target is not meant to be funny. He was also one of the two main antagonists of Puppet Pals The Movie alongside the guy with the hammer. Since Furious Bob is now permanently dead and written out, Furious Bob the Builder took his place as the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. Personality Furious Bob is evil, angry, mean, rude, bad-tempered, uncaring, furious, nasty, malicious, aggressive, foul, cruel, heartless, unkind, argumentative, abusive, annoyed, arrogant, sadistic, violent, hateful, loud, insane, strict, deadly, antagonistic, horrible, unfunny, unremorseful, unsympathetic, selfish and demanding. He also hates it when Pink Evil is having fun by being hopeless and he likes being mean to him by calling him hopeless and calling him a poo noodle, a dweeb and a dimwit. He is also shown to be sexist since he seems to have a very mean dislike for females and he insults multiple females such as Rosalina by calling them silly empty headed females. Furious Bob, along with Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan, all like to ruin the fun for Pink Evil by insulting him and mistreating him. In Puppet Pals, Furious Bob enjoys stealing a car with other villains like Pink Evil (formerly), Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Captain Punch, Prisoner Noodle, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Destructor Ball, Yellow Ball, Red Ball (formerly), Blue Evil (formerly), Yellow Evil (formerly) and Orange Evil (formerly). Just like his unnamed dad, Furious Bob is a psychopath due to his villainous acts. Unlike most Puppet Pals characters, Furious Bob is not considered funny and he is not meant to be a funny character because he is way too horrible and evil to be funny because his actions are extreme and horrifying and he has dark moments. Because of this, Furious Bob is considered the most evil villain of the Puppet Pals franchise. Because of Furious Bob's actions, he is one of the few villains to be considered Complete Monsters, at least in Puppet Pals. Furious Bob does not show sympathy for others since he does not really care about innocent people crying or getting very sad. In fact, Furious Bob even thinks that whoever gets sad deserves it. He also does not show remorse what he did. However, he does act remorseful towards Pink Evil. However, he actually does not show any remorse, he was actually lying as he was just pretending to be remorseful. Appearance Furious Bob is a plastic green and black boxing target with red eyes and a red mouth who resembles a human. Unlike the other Gym villains, Furious Bob is made of plastic. He also has water inside of him. In the Puppet Pals video called Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, Furious Bob turned into watery pieces when he exploded and died by getting killed by the guy with a hammer. Deaths * In Furious Bob, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Spotty Ball and Destructor Ball's adventure to a new house, he got killed by Black Yoshi. * In Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, the guy with the hammer made Furious Bob explode into watery pieces. * In Pink Evil's Revenge, he got eaten by a Giant Can. * In Puppet Pals The Movie, he exploded into watery pieces by the guy with the hammer hitting him with the hammer just like how he did in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and then, he got burnt in the fire along with the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee. * In Pink Evil's Clone, he got crushed by a boulder during a waterfall which causes him to drown in the water. * In Pink Evil the Vampire, he was killed and tortured by predators, hunters and object destroyers when Pink Evil ripped his face off. Getting written out Furious Bob has been written out in both A Project Guy and Puppet Pals. A Project Guy Sometime in March or April 2016, Furious Bob has been permanently written out, and was no longer seen again due to being replaced by Menacing Morgan. Puppet Pals In November 2018, Furious Bob has been permanently written out due to yelling too loud which could hurt people's ears. Because of this, it was confirmed that Furious Bob will never return in Puppet Pals videos ever again. Pink Evil the Vampire was Furious Bob's last appearance in Puppet Pals as he was killed off towards the end of the video by getting tortured by multiple characters such as a few predators, a few Don't Hug Me I'm Scared characters, a few Looney Tunes characters and some object destroyers such as Bob the Wrecker, Wreck-It Ralph and the guy with the hammer after Pink Evil ripped his face off, so because of this, Furious Bob stayed dead forever. His funeral was on December 2018 in Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil quit. It is unknown what the cemetery where Furious Bob was buried is called. Kill count *His own mother *Rosalina from SuperMarioLogan (revived) *The Sketchbook (revived) *Brooklyn T. Guy (revived) *Black Yoshi from SuperMarioLogan (revived) *Red Ball *The Bank Manager *Drawing Jeffy *The Giant Can *Italian Chef Pee Pee *The Steak (revived) *The Spinach Can (revived) *Wendy from Bob the Builder (revived) References from a YouTube series, a movie, etc When Furious Bob dies, his cause of deaths are similar to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. For example, in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, when Furious Bob gets killed by the guy with the hammer by making him explode into watery pieces, it is somewhat similar to how The Black Morph Suit Person made The Red Guy explode into a glittery mess in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and in Pink Evil's Revenge, when Furious Bob gets killed by the giant can, it is similar to how the giant can killed The Duck Guy in Don't Hug Me i'm Scared 5. When Furious Bob gets killed in the fire in Puppet Pals The Movie by the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, the Sketchbook, the Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee, it is sort of similar to The Lion King when The Hyenas kill Scar. After Furious Bob and Scar's deaths, the guy with the hammer, the giant can, The Sketchbook, the phone, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee died in the fire and it is unknown if The Hyenas survived or died during the fire. When Furious Bob insults females by calling them silly empty headed females, it could be a reference to The Fox and the Hound since Tod, the main character of the film calls his girlfriend, Vixey a silly empty headed female. When Furious Bob says "Who goes there?", it is a reference to The Wiggles when The Talking Door says "Who goes there?". Trivia *Furious Bob has mentioned that his father taught him to say the word silly empty headed female when they both killed Furious Bob's Mother. *Furious Bob could be similar to Big Red from SuperMarioLogan as they both steal cars and drive them even though they do not have arms or legs. However, the difference is that Big Red is usually a hero and he is only a villain in two SML videos, while Furious Bob is always a villain. *Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan are the only members of the group of Gym villains that have faces. *Although Furious Bob does not have arms, he drives a car while stealing it, he beats people up and he throws things in the fire in Puppet Pals videos. *Although Furious Bob called Pink Evil a silly empty headed female, Pink Evil is not a female so that would mean that Furious Bob is a liar. *Although Pink Evil caused Furious Bob to fall into the mud, the mud on Furious Bob is unseen. *Since Furious Bob no longer appears in A Project Guy, it was revealed that he is imprisoned. *It was revealed that Furious Bob killed his mother as his father helped him do it since his father was explaining about what happened. *Since Furious Bob doesn't have arms or legs, it is unknown how he can drive and steal a car, throw things in the fire or beat people up. *Furious Bob, along with Steve the Killcrow, are one of the most evil and deadly villains in the Puppet Pals videos as they are both Complete Monsters due to their dark and cruel actions and are not meant to be funny nor played for laughs unlike most characters in Puppet Pals. Another reason is because Steve and Furious Bob are both deadly rather than funny, and most of the other villains are either redeemed (Pink Evil, Red Ball, Wendy, Richard, Bert, Trevor, Blue Evil, Orange Evil and Yellow Evil) or played for laughs (Pink Evil, Red Ball, Furious Bob the Builder, Michael Mouse, French Italian Shrek and The Shrinker. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob died about 4 times. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob has mentioned that he never cries or gets sad since he said that he will never cry or get sad at all. Gallery Furious Bob in watery pieces.jpg|Furious Bob's appearance when The Guy with the hammer made him explode into watery pieces which caused the flood Furious Bob eaten by a can.jpg|Furious Bob getting eaten by a giant can Furious Bob wearing a bra.jpg|Furious Bob wearing a bra that Pink Evil has put on him Furious Bob in a bikini.jpg|Furious Bob wearing a bikini that Pink Evil put on him Furious Bob wearing makeup.jpg|Furious Bob wearing makeup that Pink Evil put on him IMG_6933.PNG|Furious Bob being burnt in the fire with the guy with the hammer, the giant can, the sketchbook, Pink Evil's possessed phone, Italian Chef Pee Pee and the steak IMG_6934.PNG|Furious Bob, the guy with the hammer, the sketchbook, the giant can, the steak, Italian Chef Pee Pee and Pink Evil's possessed phone being blocked by fire as they all get burnt. IMG_6765.PNG|Furious Bob being killed, eaten and tortured by predators, destroyers, the Lamp, the Clock and the Butterfly from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared and Yosemite Sam, Taz and Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes IMG_6935.PNG|Furious Bob's funeral IMG_6853.PNG|Furious Bob's grave Category:Possessed Object Category:Arrogant Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Revived Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Man-Eaters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil